Gaspard Caderousse
Gaspard Caderousse is a minor villain from the anime Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. Role During Edmond's time before his arrest, Gaspard was one of the many sailors working with Edmond and the rest of the crew. However, not much else is known other than his apparent support of Dantes' marriage to Mercedes. Many years later, Gaspard appears again, this time outside of the Count's new villa, watching from outside. Later on, he, Jullian Danglars, Fernand Mondego and Gerard de Villefort are invited to a false funeral organized in secret by the Count. While his three old buddies initially believed that he was the one who sent the invitations, Gaspard responds by saying he had nothing to do with it and that he was invited like everyone else. After reintroducing himself to his old friends, he makes it clear that he believes that Edmond Dantes had returned from the grave to exact his revenge upon them all. After being pressured into opening the casket inside of the church, they are horrified by the body inside of it. Sometime later, Mondego goes to visit Gaspard for information, but Gaspard informs him that he must pay him handsomely in order to get the information he wants. Eventually, Gaspard is seen again, this time by Beauchamp, who Gaspard gives vital information as well. During Mondego's hostile takeover of Paris, Gaspard gleefully attempts to flee with his money, but a passerby knocked him and his bag of cash over, making him worriedly attempt to pick up all of his money and leave. During the end of the series, it is revealed that he and Benedetto both have bounties on their heads and are still on the run from the law. Appearance Gaspard is a very short man, being only around the size of Baron Danglars' hips, if not a little taller. Gaspard has green hair and a green mustache, and he also has a big nose. He wears dull and worn clothing. Personality While his personality in his youth is largely a mystery, Gaspard is known to have at least been an alcoholic both back when he was a sailor and when he was reduced to a bum. The present Gaspard, however, is shown to be very sleazy, showing no real loyalty to anyone and is just as greedy as Jullian Danglars, only telling people secrets for the right price. It is also known that Gaspard is a coward and is easily pressured by others into doing what they say. Gaspard is also extremely superstitious, believing that Edmond Dantes had returned from the grave when he and his former friends were invited to the so-called funeral. Skills While not being shown to have many skills, he does know how to manipulate others, having forced Fernand Mondego to pay a large some of cash so that Mondego could get information out of him. Trivia *Even though he was involved with the conspiracy to send Edmond Dantes to prison, Gaspard wasn't targeted by the Count. The only time he was was when he, Jullian Danglars, Gerard de Villefort, and Frenand Mondego were invited to the "funeral", but even then, the Count never did anything harmful to Gaspard. This could be because Gaspard was already in very bad shape and the Count never regarded him as much of an enemy, seeing as fate did the Count's dirty work for him. Another reason is that, in the novel, Gaspard was Edmond's friend, and thus, the Count had no reason to exact revenge on him. The latter is supported by Gaspard praising Mercedes and Edmond's marriage. However, the former is supported by Gaspard's dialogue during the funeral scene. This could mean that both the former and latter reasons are true. *In his youth, Gaspard Caderousse bears a striking resemblance to video game character Leisure Suit Larry. Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer